


Lost kids

by asano_eki (tanteihikari)



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanteihikari/pseuds/asano_eki
Summary: ดันเด้หลงทางระหว่างเดทกับคิบานะ แล้วไปเจอเด็กผู้หญิงคนหนึ่งกำลังหลงทางฟิคคิบะดันแบบจบในตอนเดียวค่ะ
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Kudos: 1





	Lost kids

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Pokemon Sword and Shield  
> Title: Lost kids  
> Author: asano_eki  
> Pairing/Characters: Kibadan/ Kibana x Dande/ Raihan x Leon  
> Rating: PG  
> Disclaimer: ตัวละครในฟิคนี้ไม่เกี่ยวกับในเนื้อหาหลักของอฟชใดๆ ทั้งสิ้น เป็นแค่ความบันเทิงตาประสาแม่ยกจ้า  
> Note:  
> 1\. ฟิคนี้ใช้ชื่อตัวละครและโปเกม่อนเป็นเวอร์ชั่นภาษาญี่ปุ่น  
> 2\. เขียนเอามันส์อย่างเดียว อย่าถือสามาก

ขณะนี้ตรงหน้าดันเด้ มีเด็กผู้หญิงตัวน้อยในชุดกระโปรงสีชมพูอ่อน ยืนกอดตุ๊กตาคิเตรุกุมะสีเดียวกับชุดเอาไว้แน่น รอบๆ ตัวของเธอไม่มีผู้ใหญ่เลย นอกจากเขาเพียงคนเดียว ดันเด้ย่อตัวลงให้มองเห็นหน้าของเธออย่างชัดเจน แล้วถามด้วยเสียงอันอ่อนโยน

“ว่าไง สาวน้อย? คุณพ่อคุณแม่ล่ะ?”

เด็กหญิงดูมีอายุเพียงไม่กี่ขวบ คงไม่เข้าใจในคำถามของเขามากนัก ผมแกละสองข้างบนศีรษะไหวเมื่อเธอเอียงคอพร้อมสีหน้างุนงง

ดันเด้มองไปรอบตัวอีกครั้ง ตอนนี้เขาอยู่ในสวนสาธารณะ (เขาคิดว่าอย่างนั้น) ที่ไม่มีคน นอกจากเขาและเด็กหญิงผมแกละคนนี้

มือเอื้อมไปควานหามอนสเตอร์บอลในกระเป๋า ถ้ามีลิซาด้อน เขาคงพาเธอกลับไปหาพ่อแม่ได้ แต่ก็ลืมไปเสียสนิทว่าเขามาตัวเปล่า ของทั้งหมดเขาฝากไว้ที่คิบานะซึ่งมาเดทกับเขาวันนี้

เขาบอกคิบานะว่าจะเข้าห้องน้ำที่อยู่ไม่ไกลจากร้านกาแฟซึ่งพวกเขาสองคนเลือกใช้เป็นที่นั่งพัก ทั้งที่พยายามจำป้ายบอกทางเป็นอย่างดีแล้ว แต่พอออกมาเขาก็หลงทิศอีกครั้ง กับพอดีที่เห็นเด็กหญิงตัวน้อยอุ้มตุ๊กตาเดินเต๊าะแตะเพียงลำพังโดยไม่มีผู้ใหญ่ เลยรีบไล่ตามโดยไม่ทันคิดหน้าคิดหลัง เรื่องทั้งหมดเกิดขึ้นด้วยเหตุนี้

สถานะของพวกเขาคือเด็กหลงทางสองคนไปโดยปริยาย ดันเด้คิดแล้วรู้สึกทุกข์ใจเล็กน้อย แต่ความรู้สึกนี้ไม่ได้อยู่นาน เขารีบส่ายหน้าแล้วตบแก้มเพื่อเรียกสติกลับมา

ต้องพาเด็กคนนี้ให้ไปเจอครอบครัว เราเองก็ต้องกลับไปหาคิบานะด้วย… ดันเด้บอกเช่นนั้นแก่ตัวเอง ก่อนจะคลี่ยิ้มให้เด็กหญิง

“งั้นเราไปหาคุณพ่อคุณแม่ของเธอกันดีกว่า”

ดันเด้ยื่นมือให้จับ เธอมีท่าทางลังเลเล็กน้อย แต่ก็ส่งมือเล็กมาให้เขาจูง

“หม่าม้า!”

“เอ๋? อะไร? คุณแม่เหรอ?” ตอนแรกเขานึกว่าเธอจะเห็นแม่ของตนเองแล้ว แต่เขายังไม่เห็นใครอีก ดันเด้มองซ้ายมองขวา กระนั้นเด็กหญิงก็ยืนยันคำเดิม

“หม่าม้า!” เด็กหญิงยิ้มกว้างให้ จับมือของเขาแน่นขึ้น คราวนี้ดันเด้เหมือนจะเริ่มเข้าใจว่าเธอกำลังหมายถึงอะไร

“อืม ใช่ เรากำลังจะไปหาคุณแม่ของเธอไง” เขาย้ำพร้อมรอยยิ้ม ก่อนจะเริ่มออกเดินไปช้าๆ ถึงจะยังไม่รู้ว่าทางไปศูนย์แจ้งรับเด็กหลงทางอยู่ที่ไหน แต่การอยู่เฉยๆ ก็ไม่ได้ทำให้เขาหาแม่ของเด็กหญิงเจอ ดันเด้คิดว่าถ้าเขาเจอใครสักคนระหว่างทางคงสามารถถามทางได้

พวกเขาสองคนเดินไปตามทางเดินอย่างช้าๆ ระมัดระวังไม่ให้เด็กหญิงตัวน้อยสะดุดหกล้มหรือคลาดกัน ถึงจะตัวเล็กกว่าดันเด้มาก แต่เด็กหญิงก็ไม่งอแงหรือหวาดกลัวเขาแต่อย่างใด หนำซ้ำยังชอบส่งรอยยิ้มสดใสมาให้ดูเรื่อยๆ

เสียงหัวเราะสดใสดังขึ้นเมื่อเธอเห็นอะไรบางอย่าง พอดันเด้ถาม เธอก็เอามือชี้ไปที่พุ่มไม้

“คุมะ! คุมะ!”

จากต้นไม้ตรงโน้น ดันเด้เห็นคิเตรุกุมะตัวหนึ่งเดินออกมา เด็กหญิงส่งเสียงร้องดีใจ ส่วนฝ่ายอดีตแชมป์ทำหน้าตึงเครียด ที่จริงถ้ามีลิซาด้อนเขาก็ไม่ได้กลัวมันแม้แต่น้อย หรือต่อให้อยู่คนเดียวและมือเปล่า เขาก็เอาตัวรอดจากโปเกม่อนแรงเยอะตัวนี้ได้สบายๆ

“ฮะๆ คุมะ คุมะ!!” เธอยังส่งเสียงไม่หยุดพร้อมกับเอามือชี้ไปที่คิเตรุกุมะ เจ้าโปเกม่อนสีชมพูตัวยักษ์หันควับมาทางพวกเขาทันที พร้อมกับบรรยากาศที่ดันเด้รู้สึกได้ว่ามันเล็งพวกเขาสองคนแล้ว

“อยู่ตรงนี้ท่าจะไม่ดี ขออุ้มเธอหน่อยนะ!” ดันเด้รีบเข้าไปคว้าเด็กหญิงตัวน้อยแล้วอุ้มขึ้นแนบอก รีบหันหลังออกแรงวิ่งสุดฝีเท้าโดยไม่หันหลังมองกลับไป แต่เสียงคิเตรุกุมะที่วิ่งตามมาก็ทำให้เขาสับฝีเท้าได้เร็วขึ้นอีก อาจจะเร็วกว่าสมัยยังฟิตร่างกายเพื่อรอเข้าลีคเลยด้วยซ้ำ

.  
.  
.

“แฮ่ก แฮ่ก แฮ่ก…”

หลังจากแน่ใจว่าสลัดคิเตรุกุมะพ้นแล้ว ดันเด้ก็ยืนหอบพลางก้มมองเด็กหญิงตัวน้อยที่เขาอุ้มเอาไว้ ซึ่งตอนวิ่งหนีเขาก็ไม่ได้สังเกตเลยว่าเธอเป็นอย่างไรบ้าง แต่คิดว่าปลอดภัยดี

“คุมะ…” เด็กหญิงในอ้อมอกเขาก้มหน้าดูหน้าสงสาร เธอกอดตุ๊กตาคิเตรุกุมะของตัวเองเอาไว้แน่น ทำหน้าเหมือนจะร้องไห้

“ขอโทษนะ” ดันเด้รู้สึกผิดที่ต้องแยกเธอออกจากโปเกม่อนที่เธอชอบ เขาเอามือลูบหัวของเธออย่างนุ่มนวล “แต่ตอนนี้เธอยังตัวเล็กเกินไปที่จะอยู่ใกล้คิเตรุกุมะ เอาไว้โตกว่านี้ค่อยเข้าไปหาเขานะ?”

เด็กหญิงเงยหน้าแล้วจ้องหน้าของดันเด้อย่างใสซื่อ ว่ากันตามตรง ดันเด้ไม่เคยมีประสบการณ์อยู่กับเด็กเล็กขนาดนี้มาก่อน ถึงจะมีน้องชายก็ตาม แต่ตอนที่ฮอปอายุราวๆ นี้ เขายังวุ่นวายอยู่กับแบทเทิ้ลและทำหน้าที่แชมป์ การดูแลเด็กวัยยังไม่ค่อยรู้ความนั้น เขาไม่รู้เลย

แต่เขาก็แอบสัมผัสได้ว่าดวงตากลมโตที่จ้องเขานั้นเต็มไปด้วยความบริสุทธิ์คล้ายเวลาที่มองดวงตาของโปเกม่อนซึ่งพอทำให้เขาโล่งใจได้บ้าง

เด็กหญิงหยุดทำท่างอแงแล้ว เอาแต่จ้องหน้าเขานิ่ง ดันเด้ไม่รู้จะทำอย่างไรต่อ บางทีเขาควรมองหาใครสักคนแล้วถามทางไปศูนย์ติดต่อเด็กหายได้แล้ว

“หม่าม้า”

มือข้างที่ไม่ได้กอดตุ๊กตาเอื้อมมาจับผมของเขา ดันเด้หัวเราะ ไม่คิดว่าที่เธอจ้องเขานิ่งเพราะสนใจผมข้างๆ ของเขา วันนี้เขาสวมหมวกแก๊ปและรวมผมยาวเป็นหางม้า แต่ผมข้างที่เป็นปีกยังคงอยู่ตามปกติ

“ฮะๆ อย่าดึงแรงล่ะ เอาล่ะมีใครพอจะให้ถามทางได้ไหมน้า?” ดันเด้ช่วยจัดแจงท่าให้สาวน้อยเล่นกับผมยาวของเขาได้ตามใจชอบ พลางมองหาคนที่เขาพอจะขอความช่วยเหลือได้

“ดันเด้!”

“บะกิ้ว!!”

เสียงอันคุ้นเคยทำให้ชายหนุ่มรีบหันไปทางต้นเสียง คิบานะกับลิซาด้อนวิ่งมุ่งหน้ามาหาเขาอย่างรวดเร็ว

“คิบานะ! ลิซาด้อนก็ด้วยเหรอ!!” ดันเด้รู้สึกโล่งอกที่ได้เจอทั้งสองคนเสียที เด็กหญิงที่เขาอุ้มยังคงสนใจเล่นผมหางม้าของเขาอยู่

“คราวหน้าไปไหนคนเดียวก็พกมือถือไปด้วยสิฟะ!” คิบานะดุเขาเป็นคำแรกที่เจอหน้ากัน “ดูสิ ลิซาด้อนเป็นห่วงนายมากขนาดพุ่งออกมาจากบอลช่วยตามหาอีกแรง”

“บะกิ้ว!” โปเกม่อนคู่หูของเขาพยักหน้ารับลูกกับคิบานะ ทั้งที่ปกติไม่ได้เข้าขากันดีขนาดนั้น ดันเด้ยิ้มกว้าง

“ขอโทษๆ คราวหน้าจะไม่ทำแบบนี้อีกแล้ว”

คิบานะที่มายืนตรงหน้าสังเกตเห็นแล้วว่าเขาไม่ได้อยู่คนเดียว มองเด็กหญิงซึ่งตอนนี้หันมาสนใจคนแปลกหน้าผู้มาใหม่

“เด็กคนนี้ลูกใครน่ะ?”

“หม่าม้า!” เด็กหญิงส่งเสียงตอบอย่างฉะฉานแล้วเอามือกอดคอดันเด้เอาไว้แน่น ราวกับหวงเขาขึ้นมาเสียอย่างนั้น

“เฮ้ย! ดันเด้ นี่นาย…!” คิบานะแกล้งเอามือปิดปากที่อ้ากว้าง ส่วนลิซาด้อนก็ดันบ้าจี้ออกท่าตกใจเหมือนกัน

“ป เป็นไปไม่ได้ไม่ใช่เหรอ! พวกนายก็รู้ดีที่สุดไม่ใช่หรือไง!!” ดันเด้รู้สึกร้อนผ่าวตรงแก้ม เขารู้ว่าคิบานะตั้งใจแหย่เล่น แต่เขาไม่ขำไปกับมุขตลกนี้ด้วย “เด็กคนนี้หลงทางน่ะ เผอิญฉันเจอเข้าเลยว่าจะพาไปที่ประชาสัมพันธ์”

“ถ้าประชาสัมพันธ์ล่ะก็ เดินไปไม่เท่าไรก็ถึงแล้ว” 

หลังจากที่เรื่องทุกอย่างคลี่คลายลง คิบานะดูผ่อนคลายอย่างเห็นได้ชัด ส่วนลิซาด้อนก็ยอมกลับเข้าบอลให้ดันเด้ถือติดตัวกลับไป

“ดีแล้วล่ะ จะได้พาเธอกลับไปหาแม่ได้สักที” ดันเด้ถอนหายใจอย่างโล่งอก พลางมองหน้าเด็กหญิงตัวน้อยซึ่งเปลี่ยนความสนใจไปที่คิบานะแล้ว “เอ… มีอะไรหรือเปล่านะ?”

“ไหนๆ มีอะไร?” คิบานะซึ่งตัวสูงกว่าดันเด้มากยอมย่อตัวลงมาให้หน้าอยู่ระดับเดียวกับเด็กหญิงซึ่งดันเด้ยังอุ้มเอาไว้ เธอกอดคอของดันเด้เอาไว้แน่น เหมือนยังไม่ค่อยไว้ใจชายแปลกหน้าท่าทางน่ากลัวคนนี้ คิบานะนึกสนุกยังไงก็ไม่รู้ เลยทำท่ามังกรประจำตัวพร้อมส่งเสียง “แฮ่!”

“แง!” เด็กหญิงร้องกรี๊ดแล้วเอาหน้าซุกกับผมของดันเด้ ตุ๊กตาคิเตรุกุมะหลุดจากมือ แต่ดีที่คิบานะคว้าเอาไว้ได้ทัน มันจึงยังไม่เปื้อนพื้น

“คิบานะ!” ดันเด้ส่งเสียงดูน่ากลัวขึ้นมาทันที พร้อมกับเอามือไปลูบหัวเล็กๆ ของเด็กหญิงที่ท่าทางยังตกใจกลัวกับการแหย่ของคิบานะเมื่อครู่ “โอ๋ๆ ไม่เป็นไรๆ”

“โทษทีๆ เห็นแล้วก็อดเล่นไม่ได้น่ะ” คิบานะยกมือขอโทษขอโพย ก่อนจะกลับมาคุยกับเด็กหญิงต่อ “เมื่อกี้นี้ ขอโทษนะ?”

หลังจากพอหายกลัวบ้าง เธอก็หันกลับมามองตามคิบานะด้วยท่าทางยังไม่วางใจอยู่เหมือนเดิม แต่เมื่อคิบานะชูตุ๊กตาคิเตรุกุมะที่หลุดจากมือให้ดู เด็กหญิงก็ตาโต

“ทำตกแน่ะ” คิบานะส่งตุ๊กตาของรักของหวงคืนเจ้าของ เมื่อเธอรับไปแล้วเขาก็ลูบหัวของเธอเบาๆ “ดูแลดีๆ อย่าทำหล่นอีกล่ะ”

“เพราะนายไปแหย่เธอก่อนไม่ใช่เหรอไง” ดันเด้เอ่ยขึ้นมา ระหว่างพวกเขาเริ่มเดินไปที่มุมประชาสัมพันธ์ เด็กหญิงตัวน้อยกลับไปเล่นกับคิเตรุกุมะของเธอแล้ว

“ก็มันอดไม่ได้นี่นา” คนตัวสูงกว่าเอาสองมือไขว้ที่หลังศีรษะท่าทางสบายๆ “เห็นเด็กตัวเท่านี้แล้วรู้สึกหมั่นเขี้ยว อยากแหย่ประจำ”

“นายเนี่ยน้า…”

“นายก็เถอะ…” เสียงของคิบานะเนิบยาน กระนั้นดวงตาสีฟ้าอมเขียวก็จับจ้องเขาไม่กระพริบ “เห็นยังงี้แต่เด็กเล็กๆ ติดแจ แถมยังเรียกว่าแม่อีก ไม่ธรรมดาเหมือนกันเหอะ?”

“หา?” ดันเด้ไม่เข้าใจในสิ่งที่คิบานะพูด จ้องอีกฝ่ายกลับ อยากได้ความกระจ่างมากกว่านี้ “หมายความว่ายังไง?”

“นายคงมีสัญชาตญาณความเป็นพ่อเป็นแม่สูงล่ะมั้ง? ขนาดยังไม่เคยมีลูกมาก่อนยังดูแลเด็กเล็กได้ดีขนาดนี้”

คำพูดตรงไปตรงมาของคิบานะทำให้ดันเด้รู้สึกหน้าร้อนอีกครั้ง ไม่รู้เป็นความรู้สึกดีใจที่ได้รับคำชมหรือเขินอายว่าไม่เคยมีประสบการณ์มาก่อน แต่กลับทำออกมาได้ดีกว่าที่คาด

“ไม่ใช่แบบนั้นสักหน่อย! ก็เหมือนเวลาดูแลโปเกม่อนที่เพิ่งเกิดนั่นแหละ! ฉันก็ทำกับเด็กคนนี้แบบเดียวกัน”

“เหรอ…” คิบานะเปลี่ยนเป็นเอามือกอดอก กำลังครุ่นคิด “ฉันว่าไม่ค่อยเหมือนเท่า…”

“เรน่า!”

เสียงของผู้หญิงคนหนึ่งดังขึ้น เมื่อพวกเขาเงยหน้ามองก็เห็นผู้หญิงคนหนึ่งวิ่งมาทางนี้อย่างรีบร้อน

“หม่าม้า!!!” เมื่อได้ยินเสียง เด็กหญิงก็หันควับแล้วร้องเรียกอย่างดีใจ มือรีบยื่นออกไปทางผู้หญิงคนนั้น

“ขอโทษนะคะ นั่นลูกของฉันค่ะ!” หญิงสาวแทบจะปล่อยโฮเมื่อพบหน้าลูก ดันเด้รีบส่งเด็กหญิงคืน แต่ก็ยังถูกเด็กน้อยจ้องกลับมาตาไม่กระพริบ “ขอบคุณจริงๆ นะคะที่พามาส่ง!”

“เรน่าได้เจอแม่ก็ดีแล้วล่ะครับ” ดันเด้ยิ้มให้อีกฝ่ายซึ่งขอบคุณเขายกใหญ่ โบกมือให้เด็กหญิงซึ่งกอดตุ๊กตาเอาไว้ “คราวหน้าอย่าเดินซนหนีคุณแม่ไปไหนอีกนะ?”

“หม่าม้า?” เรน่าจ้องหน้าของเขาแล้วยังพูดคำเดิม ดันเด้หัวเราะออกมา

“ปกติเรน่าจะไม่ค่อยพูดหม่าม้ากับใคร นอกจากฉันกับคนที่เลี้ยงเขามานะคะ” คุณแม่หัวเราะพลางโคลงตัวลูกสาวเล็กน้อย “สงสัยว่าคุณดันเด้คงดูอบอุ่นใจดีมากๆ ล่ะมั้ง?”

ดันเด้รู้สึกเหมือนได้ยินเสียงกลั้นหัวเราะของคิบานะแว่วอยู่ข้างหลัง

หลังจากร่ำลาเด็กหญิงและคุณแม่ของเธอแล้ว ดันเด้ก็กลับมาเดทกับคิบานะต่อ กระนั้นจากบรรยากาศก่อนหน้านั้นที่สนุกสนาน มาตอนนี้กลับอึมครึมและต่างคนต่างตั้งหน้าตั้งตาเดิน จนไม่ค่อยเหมือนการมาเที่ยวกันของคู่รักสักเท่าไร

“ดันเดดดด้….” คิบานะพยายามทำให้เขาร่าเริงขึ้น ไม่สิ ทำให้เขายอมเปิดปากคุยด้วย คอยเซ้าซี้ชวนคุยมาตลอด “นายโกรธที่ฉันแซวเมื่อกี้เหรอ?”

“ป เปล่าสักหน่อย…” ดันเด้ตัดสินใจยอมปริปากพูด แต่ก็ไม่ยอมลดหมวกแก๊ปที่เอาปิดหน้ามาตลอดทางอยู่ดี

“แล้วนายจะเอาหมวกนั่นปิดหน้าทำไม คนอื่นเดินสวนมาก็รู้กันหมดว่านายเขินอยู่”

“ก็มัน…!” ดันเด้ยอมเอาหมวกลงเพื่อไม่ให้เป็นจุดเด่นและน่าอายไปกว่านี้ มองหน้าคิบานะ “ฉันไม่คิดว่าเด็กคนนั้นนึกว่าฉันเป็นแม่ของเขาน่ะสิ!!”

“เอาน่า…” คิบานะโบกมือเหมือนไม่ให้ถือสาเป็นเรื่องใหญ่โต “แม่เด็กก็บอกเองไม่ใช่เหรอ ว่านายไว้ผมยาวเหมือนเขา เด็กเลยคิดว่าเป็นเหมือนแม่ก็ได้”

“มันก็ใช่…” ดันเด้นึกย้อนเมื่อครึ่งชั่วโมงก่อนหน้านี้ นอกจากเรน่าจะจ้องเขาตาไม่กระพริบแล้ว ยังเอาแต่เรียกเขาว่าแม่จนแยกจากกันอีก พอมานึกถึงเหตุการณ์ก่อนหน้านั้น ดันเด้ก็เริ่มเข้าใจแล้วว่าเขาเข้าใจผิดมาตลอด เขาเอามือปิดหน้า “แต่ฉันเป็นผู้ชายนะ?”

“เออ ใครๆ ก็รู้ ผู้ชายไว้ผมยาวก็มีเยอะแยะจะตาย” คิบานะพูดต่อ “ฉันไม่นึกว่านายจะเก็บเรื่องนี้มาคิดมากขนาดนี้ จริงๆ นะ”

“มันก็ไม่ถึงกับเก็บมาคิดมาก” ดันเด้ไม่รู้ว่าควรจะสื่อความคิดในตอนนี้ของตัวเองออกไปอย่างไรดีให้คิบานะเข้าใจ เพราะมันสับสนและงุนงงระดับหนึ่ง “ฉันก็แค่… ไม่เคยคิดว่าตัวเองจะเป็นอะไรขนาดนั้นได้…”

คิบานะที่มีท่าทางผ่อนคลายมาตลอดกลับมาให้บรรยากาศจริงจังอีกครั้งเมื่อถึงตรงนี้

“หมายความว่ายังไง?”

“ฉัน… ไม่รู้สิ ฉันนึกภาพไม่ค่อยออก ถ้าเป็นในอนาคต…” ดันเด้หยุดพูดเพื่อรวบรวมความคิดของตนเองให้เป็นรูปเป็นร่าง

ตลอดเวลาที่ผ่านมา เขาผู้หลงใหลกับการแบทเทิ้ล มีความใฝ่ฝันที่จะเป็นแชมป์เปี้ยน เขาทำมันสำเร็จและอยู่ในตำแหน่งนี้นานนับสิบปี เมื่อหมดเวลาของตัวเอง เขาก็ผันตัวเองมาเป็นทาวเวอร์โอนเนอร์ซึ่งก็ไม่พ้นคลุกคลีอยู่กับการแบทเทิ้ลอีก เขารักการแบทเทิ้ลยิ่งกว่าอะไรทั้งนั้น เพราะฉะนั้นภาพตัวเองเป็นอย่างอื่นนอกจากการแบทเทิ้ลนั้น เขานึกมันไม่ออกเลยสักนิดเดียว

“ฉันก็ยังไม่รู้ว่านอกจากเรื่องโปเกม่อนกับการแบทเทิ้ลแล้ว ตัวเองทำอะไรอย่างอื่นได้ดีอีกบ้าง”

“งั้นเหรอ…”

“แต่ไม่ได้หมายความว่าเรื่องของเราฉันจะไม่คิดถึงนะ!” ดันเด้รีบพูดเพื่อไม่ให้คิบานะเข้าใจผิดไปเสียก่อน

“ฉันรู้น่า” คิบานะกลับมายิ้มดูสบายๆ ให้เขาอีกครั้ง “ตอนนี้พวกเราก็ยังมีอะไรให้ลองทำกันดูอีกเยอะแยะ…”

คิบานะยื่นมือออกมาให้เขา “วันนี้ยังมีเวลาเหลือให้ไปเที่ยวกันต่อ เรารีบไปหาอะไรสนุกๆ ทำกันเถอะ”

“ไม่ใช่แบทเทิ้ลกันเหรอ?” ดันเด้ถามกลับพร้อมยิ้มหวาน

“เจ้าบ้า! เพิ่งพูดกันหยกๆ ว่าลองทำอย่างอื่นกันดูไม่ใช่เหรอ” 

คิบานะคงรู้สึกปวดหัวกับคนบ้าแบทเทิ้ลอย่างเขาเต็มแก่แล้วล่ะมั้ง แต่ก็ไม่เห็นว่าเคยปล่อยมือไปจากเขาสักที

“ฮิๆ มันก็ใช่อะนะ”

ดันเด้หัวเราะแล้วส่งมือลงไปวางบนมือของคิบานะที่รออยู่ มือใหญ่นั้นเกาะกุมมือของเขาเอาไว้ เพื่อนำพาเขาไปยังสิ่งที่ยังไม่เคยสัมผัสมาก่อน 

ถ้าอยู่กับคิบานะแบบนี้ต่อไปเรื่อยๆ เขาอาจจะเจอมันเข้าสักวันก็ได้…

“งั้นไปคาราโอเกะกัน!”

“หา? แต่ฉันไม่เคยร้องเพลง…”

“นายกลัวจะร้องเพลงสู้ท่านคิบานะคนนี้ไม่ได้เหรอ?”

“เรื่องอะไรล่ะ! ฉันต้องไปอยู่แล้ว!!”

“มันต้องยังงี้สิ!”

ทั้งสองที่จับมือกันและกันเอาไว้ หัวเราะให้กัน ต่างพากันมุ่งหน้าไปใช้เวลาร่วมกันต่อ ก่อนที่เวลาของวันนี้จะหมดลง

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note (4.5.20)
> 
> นี่ก็เป็นฟิคที่เขียนคั่นระหว่างเขียนฟิคคิบะดันเรื่องอื่นที่เป็นเรื่องยาว (เงือกดัน) ต้องรู้สึกหัวเราะซ้ำอีกแล้วสินะ 5555
> 
> เราค่อนข้างมีไอเดียผุดขึ้นมาเยอะ ปัญหาเดียวคือไม่มีเวลาเขียนไอเดียพวกนี้ให้เป็นฟิคจนจบค่ะ (น้ำตาไหล) เรื่องนี้คือเห็นไอเดียวันนี้เลยพยายามเขียนให้จบไปเลย โชคดีมากๆ ที่ทำได้ (แต่ก็ต้องละเงือกดันแทน ขออภัยทุกคนที่รอตามเจ้าอุ๋งด้วยนะคะ)
> 
> เรามีไอเดียที่จะต่อจากเรื่องนี้อยู่ (อันที่จริงคือมีโครงการตัวยาวอันนี้เนี่ยแหละ แล้วได้ไอเดียฟิควันนี้พอดี เลยขอลองเขียนดูทางลมหน่อยว่าจะเวิร์คไหม) แต่มันคงเป็นฟิคเรื่องยาวคล้ายเงือกดัน ตอนนี้เลยคงต้องพับโครงการรอไปก่อน อย่างน้อยก็จนกว่าเงือกดันจะเขียนจบ *ปาดเหงื่อ*
> 
> จริงๆ ก็อยากเห็นโมเมนต์ก้อนอยู่กับเด็กๆ น่ะค่ะ อย่างในเกมเป็นพวกฮอปกับตัวเอกก็จริง แต่เด็กที่เล็กแบบยังพูดไม่รู้เรื่องไม่เคยเห็น ฟิคนี้เลยเกิดขึ้นมาจากอะไรแบบนั้น (ฮา) คิดว่าคงจะเป็นคนที่อยู่กับเด็กเล็กๆ ก็ได้ ถึงจะไม่รู้วิธีเลี้ยงก็เถอะ เพราะเป็นคนบริสุทธิ์มากๆ (?) ไม่มีภัยอันตรายกับใคร  
> ถ้าในอนาคตก้อนต้องมาดูแลเด็กในลักษณะของคนเป็นพ่อเป็นแม่กับแฟนตัวเองคงน่ารักดี นี่คือโครงคร่าวๆ ของเรื่องยาวเรื่องหน้าที่เราว่าจะเขียนค่ะ (ภาวนาให้ทุกเรื่องก่อนหน้านี้เขียนจบก่อนนะคะ สาธุ!)
> 
> เอาไว้เจอกันในเรื่องหน้านะคะ!


End file.
